


『因果报应』

by Fred727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 。。。依旧不知道该打什么tag, 不要过来骂我, 没用的。, 看到不对劲请马上离开, 请注意看警告内容, 踩雷非常, 这是我的性癖文, 非常多
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 【非常重要的警告内容，请看清楚】↓↓↓这篇文里的cp是汉盖和900G。盖文有出轨行为（瞒着汉克或900出去约炮，**所以文里会有详细的原创男性/女性角色x盖文里德的性描写**）。盖文曾和汉克谈恋爱，后来分手了。过了好几年后RK900出厂加入DPD协助盖文的工作，盖文勾引RK900，最后和RK900同居。【以下tag可能会严重涉及您的雷点】汉克自杀未遂对盖文抱有愧疚、双性盖文设定、生怀流梗（重点写盖文怀孕的情节）、原创女性角色和盖文做爱的详细描写（双龙头、姐妹磨逼）、盖文单方面出轨行为、盖文对RK900的家庭暴力行为、原创男性角色内射使盖文怀孕、RK900砸破红墙意识觉醒。或许还有其他雷点，以后写到的时候会及时在summary部分补充。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> summary：汉克和盖文分手后打算自杀，他愧对盖文，一直以来他都将盖文当做他前妻的替代品，正是这个原因导致他们分手。玩俄罗斯转盘是因为他没勇气直接给自己来一枪实弹，但运气总在必要的时候花不完。他对盖文的愧疚感将一直延续下去。
> 
> warnings：详细的 汉克自杀未遂 描写。

他把文件夹甩在桌上，一声巨响引得相扑抬起脑袋朝这边望望，想知道发生了什么事。“我们结束了。”他说，坐在一旁的盖文却无动于衷，“没了，结束了。”他重复，有些恼怒地背过身抱起双臂，“这段关系本来就不该开始。”

“噢，你后悔了。”

“这和后悔无关。”

“啊哈，你肯定是。”盖文轻笑，“我认识你很久了，汉克。我知道你是个怎样的人，要是你不因为我们谈了个破烂恋爱而后悔？那你绝逼喝了假酒。”他朝对方摊手，“安德森副队长，我说得对吗？”

“盖文。”

“你甚至不敢直视我眼睛跟我说话，汉克。别这样，大家都是警校出来的人，心理学讲座不是白听的。我今天过来只想问一件事，你是不是一直把我当成你前妻的替代品？”

“盖文……”

“是或不是，我想知道。”

没有回复。盖文挑起眉，他已经明白答案。于是他站起来，抚平衣服上的褶皱，手指合拢朝汉克比出中指，头也不回地离开对方的家。房门拍出重重的摔门声，屋外轿车极速狂飙，一会儿便没了踪影。室内寂静得似乎听得见唯二活物的呼吸声，相扑走过去，湿湿的鼻头摩擦主人的腿。汉克俯下身，把狗狗抱在怀里。他听见相扑发出的低鸣呜咽，窗外咆哮而过的寒风，以及自己的叹气。

他坐在地上，闭上眼睛。脑海里一闪而过的是他和盖文曾经的爱情片段。他们幸福过，欢笑过，激情过。汉克构想过也许他们能拥有一个家，就像……

他跟前妻有过那样的日子。属于他们的孩子，温暖的家，爱人的拥抱，美味的晚餐。

事后欢愉后缠绵的一个吻。

但那都是过去的事情。

“我都干了什么？”他环住脑袋，胸膛下传来的是沉闷的痛楚，那种不适像种子般在心脏里生根发芽，将无数个一丁点的令他窒息的感觉传至全身上下。他心里满是愧疚，后悔得让他没办法再好好面对盖文。办公室恋情从来是不被允许的事情，而现在它发生了，出现了，最后破碎得几乎难以辨认。爱完了，可是人还得继续走下去。但他该做些什么才能告诉盖文自己真的很抱歉？

压力如同巨石落在心上，逼得他将快无法呼吸。他倚墙坐直，放空大脑，努力摆脱失恋的情绪。这已经不是第一次了。汉克自言自语。你该很好地处理这样的垃圾事情。他拍拍相扑的脑袋，安抚狗狗别为自己担心。“一切都好，好男孩。”他轻声说，站直身时往餐桌上瞄一眼后便再次摔下负面情绪的深渊。他走过去，把盖文拆开的相框以及平放桌面的两张照片揉皱，再一并丢进垃圾桶。

“好狗狗，相扑好男孩，没事没事，一切都好。”他念叨着，从冰箱里拿出几支冰啤酒。他坐在沙发上，开了电视，盯住电视上球赛重播的双眼此时空洞无神，他双耳嗡嗡作响，大脑无法处理外界传达的讯息，任何声响都是左耳进右耳出。他饮口啤酒，又赶紧灌了几大口。过多的酒液逃出口腔，流过下巴，滑到脖颈，被衣领吸收后消失得无影无踪。空瓶滑落地上，打几个滚便安静地躺在那里。酒精麻痹他的意识，把他带去没有痛苦的安详之地。他没办法处理所有的破事，就只能用这种愚蠢而又快捷的方式麻木自己。他糟糕透顶，破坏了和前妻曾经的家，又搅烂盖文跟他拥有的那么一丁点的爱。

他是个废人，真不该活着。如同往常他又握起关了保险的左轮，把弹筒拨得哗哗转动，某个子弹弹道与弹膛重合。枪口紧贴太阳穴，颤抖的手几乎拿不住枪。他放下武器，又集中起全身的意志力开始进行俄罗斯转盘的游戏，搭在扳机处的拇指迟疑着。汉克闭住眼，等待死神收割他破烂的魂魄。他开始畏惧死亡，生与死本是平常事，但对这个阳寿未尽的中年人而言，有那么一刹那他开始怀念生活的美好。

相扑在呜呜叫，它扒拉老主人的腿，差点打破这项自杀计划。最爱的宠物还需要他，他怎么就忘了把相扑送去一户可靠人家里去寄养？没了自己，日子也还得继续下去。没有人、没有任何动物因为失去某样事物就不能继续生活。他只希望在自己走了以后能有人照顾他的狗。

事到如今，也管不了那么多。终于，他下狠心扣下开启游戏的按钮。

“咔嚓。”

只是空洞的一响，弹筒变换一个弹位。他没死。

他仍活着。

汉克长叹，他把所有子弹卸去藏好，空枪随手扔在地板上。相扑低呜着扑过去啃咬左轮，它一边悲哀地吠叫，一边凶狠地对武器发出威胁的咆哮。汉克靠在沙发上，他摸了把额头，才发现自己出了一身冷汗。

你有那么怕死吗，安德森？酒精在发挥作用，逐步把他带往没有烦恼的地方。某个方向传来虚无缥缈的声音在轻轻说。你的运气总在最该死的时候花不完。你恐惧死亡吗？还是说，你害怕面对那些曾经爱你的人？你醒来时怎么面对盖文？你将会怎么办？

倘若自己真的不存在……

酒精缓缓合上他的眼。

在他不远处，废物收集箱里躺着两张揉皱的照片，它们慢慢舒展开来，努力展现回原本的模样。一上一下，铺在上方的是他和刚入职没多久的小警员的合照。两人勾肩搭背，笑得正欢。上面还用黑色油性笔写着“盖文与我”；压在底下的相片被遮挡，某个漂亮的长发女士的脸在阴影之下显得模糊不清。这两人在汉克以往的生活中起了重要角色，但他居然当他们废物一样抛弃。他这样做了，几年后重新用似曾相识的态度再做一遍。

他搞砸了一切。

他已沉睡。

要是真死了，那该多好。这样他就不必伤害他爱的人。

可连死神也不肯早点儿夺去他的性命。

\----Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文和歌莉娅（原创女性角色）的一夜情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：双性盖，歌莉娅-原创女性角色，盖文出轨（稍微提及），双龙头，姐妹磨/逼。

窗外的阳光恰好照在他脸上，刺眼的不适感使得他皱起眉，他翻了个身，动作幅度太大唤醒了身边的床伴，歌莉娅眯起眼发出几个模糊的哼音，乱糟糟的头发被她揉得更乱，另一只手无方向摸索着手机的位置。

“都9点了，”她点亮屏幕，手机上的数字立马撑大她的双眼，“G，你得起床，不是还要上班吗？”她连忙推醒熟睡的人，而他无所作为。

“DPD不管出勤的事。”盖文撩起被褥捂住脑袋，说出的话经过被子的遮挡变得更不清晰。她无奈叹气，只能收拾好自己的东西准备出门，离打卡上班还有半小时时间，要是再迟到，这个月的全勤奖绝对与她毫无关系。

“原来你在DPD工作。”歌莉娅跳下床，捡起地上的衣物，拍去上面的尘土连忙穿在身上。内裤……内衣……她的袜子去哪了？原来压在里德的皮衣下。她的香水呢？放在书桌。耳饰？在洗漱台。她怎么把东西放得到处都是？都怪昨晚忙着和里德一度春宵。她换上不那么干净的衣物，因找不到扎头发的头绳而披头散发。她看到床伴还在睡觉，不免得有些生气，“你看到我的橡皮筋吗？”

“没——”

“你撒谎，都怪你把我发圈扯开。”女孩挥开他的被子，一股冷风将赤裸的人冻得打个哆嗦，这下盖文终于醒了。他困倦地坐在床上，任凭女伴在他身旁不停地翻找东西。他哈气连天，差一点又重回梦神的臂弯。“终于找到了！”歌莉娅小声欢呼，她随手梳理头发再捆绑扎好，盖文望着她发呆。也许是察觉到对方的注视，她俯下身，在他脸上落下一个吻。

“早安，G。”临走前她从盖文的钱包里顺走几张钞票，嘴唇碰碰大钞，一个飞吻送去他的脸上，“以后再见。”

门关紧，室内只剩下盖文一人。今天天气很好，阳光明媚，让人心情好了几分。窗户隔音效果不错，即使靠近马路边也听不到多少引擎的轰鸣声。偶有鸟儿鸣叫，那些自由自在的小生命隔着窗户朝里望，歪歪脑袋，过会儿才扑腾离去。他趴在床沿，伸手去够皮衣口袋里的烟盒。即使当今有替代香烟的电子玩意，更健康也更好吸，他还是偏爱老东西来放松自己。

双指夹住烟，打火机撩起火舌点燃烟草。深吸一口气，慢慢品尝烟雾留在肺中的感觉。他喜欢烟，因为有尼古丁，能带给他欢愉。

就像昨晚。

他和歌莉娅只是过路人，只因他经常去酒吧买醉，一次偶然的机会使得他们相遇。一开始礼节性地请女士喝杯酒，不料最后演变成情投意合的两人在床上拥吻的剧情。酒精让他思绪迷乱，断片则抹去他与陌生客人调情的记忆。盖文记不清事情的来龙去脉，只大概记得身体告诉他的极致感受。

我是怪物。也许昨晚他把所有事全盘托出。我有女人的那个地方。他想看到对方脸上惊恐或厌恶的表情，那样很好玩，他喜欢用这件事吓唬别人。但他不知廉耻的话语却引得歌莉娅咯咯笑，她笑的时候脸上会出现两个浅浅的酒窝，“我想我会喜欢你的猫。”歌莉娅撑起下巴，在随身携带的手提包里拿出粉色透明的双龙头。她有备而来，本是猎人角色的盖文瞬间沦为肉食者饱腹的食物。他笑了，嘲笑自己过于大意。

“准备挺充分，小妞。”盖文侧身倚在吧台上，他抬起头，有些轻蔑地望向对方。酒吧内灯光昏暗，不停切换颜色的光打在他身上。红，黄，蓝。彩灯球的照射提升两人调情的气氛浓度。歌莉娅看懂了那个表情，那是在挑战她的地位吗？

她伸手，食指托起他略带胡渣的下巴，凑近献上缠绵的吻。她的动作轻柔，咬住对方的唇尚未留下深红的牙印便已松开。她对待盖文的态度就像在温柔地哄小孩，柔和得令他不适。

忽然他有些难过。

从来没人对他那么好。

歌莉娅带着他去附近的旅店，一路上经过的房间向外传出模糊的叫床声。男人、女人，同性恋、异性恋，相爱的人们相聚在狭小的室内，褪去衣物坦诚相待，冲昏头脑的爱意赶走羞耻，勾起体内的欲火，打开私密入口迎接对方的到来。盖文大张双腿，肿胀的女阴正往外滴水，湿漉漉的小嘴随着呼吸频率张开又收紧，似乎在催促床伴怎么还不操弄它。歌莉娅跪在他面前，沾满水润剂的双龙头移去她身下，她的身体慢慢吞入那根粉色的胶棒。她咬住唇，甜美的轻呼从空隙逃出口腔。愉悦使她浑身颤抖，过了好一会儿才缓过神。她仰起脖颈，双目视线落在泛黄的天花板处，眼神逐渐放空。盖文不耐烦地摆动膝盖撞她，明示他等不及了。

他的目光直直盯住交合处，歌莉娅扶住龙头的一端，磨蹭那两片柔软的肉瓣，瘙痒化成热流，更多的水顺着阴部流出。安慰棒的尺寸比盖文想象的要小，但带来的快感是同等的强烈。它深入湿热的女阴，双龙头撑开他收紧的穴道，蹭过某个敏感点逼迫他喊出声，“去他的……”盖文因过度的饱涨感而加速喘气，这是他第一次玩双龙头，新奇的体验和酥麻的感觉让他又惊又喜。他抓紧床单，大声哀嚎上帝之名。歌莉娅把他的腿扳到最开，她作主导，下身挺进，将胶棒臆想成假鸡巴操进男人湿漉漉的最里面。他咬得很紧，不太容易进去，反而把双龙头埋进她阴道里。她和他共同呻吟起来，歌莉娅的臀部前后挺入，凹凸不平的龙头时不时撞在内壁，随动作带走的情趣工具稍微退出盖文的蜜穴，又重撞在那个柔软的地方。阵阵浪潮扑打岸边，求欢过程中涌出的爱液淌在他们腿间。两人阴户将要触碰一起，盖文松开紧拽床单的手，他抚上对方柔白的大腿，拇指摁压毫无防备的凸点，蹂躏那颗人类最敏感的地方。女人向后弓起背，前后移动臀部作性交的动作，叫床声此起彼伏。他的阴茎硬得发疼，挺直在空气当中跟随动作晃动柱身。他想要自慰，却被歌莉娅挥开他的手。她把那只皮肤粗糙、布满茧子的手搭在乳房上，柔软的触感，雪白的肌肤映衬通红的乳粒，组成强烈的对比。

盖文，盖文……歌莉娅呢喃着，胡乱念出身下人的名字。她快要到了。腰部加快挺进的速度，把双龙头往两人私处更深的地方送去。歌莉娅跪在床上，盖文的一条腿压住她的肩，安慰棒的两头被他们完全吞入，两张湿漉漉的小嘴靠在一起，相互交换彼此的分泌液。她俯下身，双手撑在对方脑袋旁，丰满的胸部垂在他脖子上。盖文尽力弯脖子舔舐那双没有晒黑的敏感区域，他刚张开嘴便被歌莉娅含住舌头。呻吟，水声，以及床板的咿呀作响。那晚在射精与两人的潮吹中达到高潮。

烟已燃尽，回忆也到此结束。他随手将烟头掐熄在床头柜上，开始思考今明两晚将要物色怎样的猎物。歌莉娅只是其中一个，也许他们还会再打几次炮，也许不会。再怎么说，这位迷人的女士只是他生命中一个无足轻重的过路人。做爱对象让他爽，这就够了。

这样不正当的性关系已经持续了多少年？四五年，或是更久。他记不得了。当初和汉克在一起的那段时间里他也会这样，随便找个借口推托汉克留他共宿的请求，他偷偷出去狩猎，能和他共度高潮的人便是猎物。盖文来者不拒。

他看了眼时间，时针和指针告诉他此时是9点30分。时间还早，这时候来个舒服的洗浴也不为过。盖文起身，保留昨晚的浑身赤裸迈入浴室。

又是新的一天。

\----Chapter 2 END


End file.
